Somwhere We Belong
by Anime Angel Alchemist
Summary: This story is about two young 'girls' and their ongoing struggles. In a fight between mankind and homunculi, what side will they take after meeting the firey Edward Elric, and his kind little brother, Alphonse. Read to find out! EdxOC OCxOC


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own FMA, but I do own Pride, Wrath, and Ryan Mustang.

_A special thanks to Bar-Ohki for being an awsome Beta!!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Somewhere We belong**_

"Hey, Wrath, what are you doing?" I yawn as I watch my slightly older friend. Her name is Wrath, but I call her Leslie when we're out in public to cover that we're homunculi. We're both about the same height, 5'4", and average build. Our main difference in appearance is the fact that I have really long, straight black hair and crimson bangs that frame my face, along with crimson eyes. Wrath has shoulder length, dark brown curly hair that's always pulled up into two neat pigtails with brown eyes.

"Trying to entertain myself." She replies, turning to face me. That's when I notice the poor rat clutched in her hands.

"What's the rat for?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as my eyes rest on the almost defenseless creature. That's when she pokes its head.

"Wrath, put the rat down! I hope that rodent bites you." No sooner had the words left my lips than she, the fifteen year-old, drops the rat and lets out a loud squeak as it had bitten her. I sit down on an old chair, shaking my head. Our current abode is an old, rundown shack. We're only here to meet Envy (who's going to be here in about half an hour) to tell us about the current state of our being. We, in a way, work for the older sin as spies. We wanted nothing to do with Dante and her homunculi pets; though we were more or less forced too, as she had the items we needed to survive.

"Ah, I see my girls are already here." Says the tall, green haired sin.

"Envy! You're here already." I state, surprised.

"Well, I figured it was about time our youngest comrades learned their roll in the 'Elric Hunt'." He states, that disgusting smirk on his face.

"Hunt? Sounds interesting." Wrath says, her eyes beginning to sparkle a little.

"Do you know who Edward Elric is?"

"State Alchemist, Major Edward Elric. Fullmetal Alchemist. As known as: Alchemist of the People, sixteen years old with blonde hair and yellow eyes. Transmutes without a circle. Two automail limbs. His younger brother, Alphonse, has his soul sealed in a suite of armor, done by Edward himself. Did I miss anything?" I stare blankly into Envy's cold, violet eyes.

"No, you know a lot about the targets. You and Wrath are perfect."

"Enough flattery. What do you want us to do?"

"The two of you are to befriend the Elrics and lead them back to us. The quicker you get them here, the quicker you can become human again." He promised.

"Envy, with all respect, why do we have to have the Elric boys? Why won't another alchemist do?" Wrath asks. He snaps his head to face the confused brunette.

"They've opened the Gate once, why couldn't they do it again?" The pale-faced sin smirks maliciously.

"That's all? Where are they now?" I stare into Envy's piercing violet eyes with my equally piercing crimson ones.

"They're in Central. If you're lucky, you may run into them on the street. If not, I'm sure you'll think of something. Just make sure you conceal the Oroborus… They're dead giveaways."

I roll my red eyes. "…No dur…"

Envy glares at me, his eyes flashing to a most brilliant gold color. It's then I notice his whole appearance changed. Now, instead of resembling a palm tree, he's quite short with long blonde hair and an almost completely black outfit, save the red trench coat.

"Your target." Even the man's voice had changed then, with another flash, the handsome blonde returns to the homely palm tree.

"You do realize that you resemble a palm tree, right?" I ask, face blank. I turn on my heel and walk away, leaving Envy to fume and Wrath to follow.

"**Pride if you weren't a sin I'd-!!"** The incredibly angry man can't even finish his sentence.

I smirk to myself as I continue out.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Well, this is something I started with a best friend. I want to let everyone know that I updatewhen I get a chance, which fluctuates alot. I do hope you review, and for those that do, I give a cyber cookie. If this story manages to get far, and I have faithful reviewers, I might do something special for you coughmaybe art/oneshotcough._

**TO THE READERS OF **_**MY PARALYZED HEART:** My computer broke, so I don't know what's going to happen to that. I'm currently using my mom's laptop she brings from work. Either PM or review something telling me whether or not to try to continue it, wait longer to see if I can get some lost chapters back, or delete it. Please, I need to know!!_

_Anime Angel Alchemist _


End file.
